An Orphanage Christmas
by Babybluekitten
Summary: BryanxMatilda,KaixRei Mr. D has asked the teams to go and help around an orphanage in America. The problem is, The Blitkreig boys hate kids and some of the kids don't want to make it eaiser for the boys either
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I have gone back and changed a few things. Hope you enjoy it

**Warnings:** THROUGH OUT THIS WHOLE STORY THERE _WILL BE __BOTH_ YAOI AND HETEROSEXUAL COUPLES. Don't Like? Then go find another story to read then. And there will be cussing too.

**Pairings:** Most are unknown right now but there will be eventually Bryan/Matilda, Kai/Rei more to come

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian"_

**Disclaimers:** Do not own

* * *

**Prologue - Refusal**

Bryan Kuznetsov sat down, emerald green eyes searching the crowded conference room. His dark blue jean jacket, darkish pale yellow shirt and burgundy pants stood out against his ivory skin and lavender hair.

He watched as the raven haired teen who had beaten him a few years ago sent a pleading look to his ex-captain, as the said raven haired teen's crazy, pink haired, wanna-be-his-girlfriend friend kept a good hold of his arm.

Maybe to the raven hair teen's friends who all think that he really likes the 'Pinky' as Ian had always called her (and it stuck to Bryan and his others friends though Kai, the ex-captain mention before, made is a habit to call her worse) but Bryan knew the truth.

Maybe it was because he had been taught to read people or maybe it could be because of the letters, emails, etc. etc, but whatever the reason, Bryan knew he was dating Kai secretly.

And no Bryan didn't mind and if it wasn't for the fact the Kai was like a brother (yes, they had the love-hate relationship like real siblings) and that his other friend/brother/captain Tala didn't have the tendencies to bring home people including men, Bryan would have called him a queer.

Well, Bryan did call Kai a queer but that was only when they were arguing though.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Hiwatari?" the pink fiend snapped dragging the raven hair teen with her so that they were sitting on the other side of the table a few chairs down from sitting straight in front on Bryan. The whole room had quieted.

"Pinky," Tala drawled from his spot on Bryan's left. Mariah scowled while the other boy, Ian, on Bryan's right snorted with laughter, "I think it's the Kitten's choice as to where he wants to sit."

"I'm not a kitten," Rei hissed causing Tala to grin.

"Then you must be a tiger in bed then," Tala said loudly, grinning madly as Rei blushed and Mariah choked on her own saliva. Ian busted out laughing while Bryan and Spencer snickered.

"_Ivanov!" _Kai snarled, whacking the redhead over the head, _"Stop, you fucking pervert!"_

Tala pouted slightly but sat back in the seat, an a smug smirk snaking its way on the pale face. Bryan watched Rei say something in Chinese to Mariah who frowned. She went to object to whatever he was saying but he gave a stern look before moving to sit next to an amused blond called Max which sat the raven-hair teen across from Bryan.

Kai moved around the table sitting next to the neko-jin who was already deep in conversation with Max and the indigo hair teen next to the blond, Tyson. Mariah huffed and glared at Tala who still had that smug smirk flashing her way.

Bryan looked around as the last team of Beybladers filed into the room. Bryan eyes watched the last person, the only girl of the team smiling saying hi to some of the others in the room as she passed them.

He felt a nudge in his side and clenched his teeth, not bothering to look. The nudge came again. He turned to glare at the redhead sitting next to him, already knowing what to expect. Tala made a kissing face then pointed to Matilda. Bryan didn't even have to turn and look to know that.

The bad thing about being friends with others who had also been taught to read others was that that meant they knew had to read you as well. Which meant that not only did Tala know about his 'crush' --as his friends called it- on Matilda but so did Kai, Ian and Spencer. And they never missed a chance to tease him. Weirdly enough, Kai's mother even knew.

"Hey guys," Matilda said shyly as she sat next to the bulky form of Spencer. Claude sat next to her saying his own greetings.

"Hey," Tala replied, elbowing Bryan in the ribs hard, nodding his head at the girl. Bryan scowled slightly, muttering his own hello. Matilda gave a bemused smile before turning back to her team.

"_You idiot! Why is that you can talk any girl into your bed just for the hell of it and yet you can't even say hi to Matilda? Do you need to be drunk to do everything?" _Ian scolded in a hushed tone.

"_Hey, Ian," _Bryan whispered, smiling slightly. Ian eyed him suspiciously, _"Tell me how the fall was."_

With that, Bryan twisted around in his chair and pushed hard at the back of Ian's chair, officially knocking the chair over. Ian yelped, his hands flying outwards to try and grab the table but missed. Everyone turned their attention to Ian who just laid there blinking, groaning.

Bryan snickered turning forward again, crossing his arms. Tala sighed and stood up as did Spencer, both bending over Ian. Spencer forced him to stand up while Tala sat the chair right side up.

Ian shook his head roughly before glaring at Bryan who by now had his eyes closed. Tala sat down leaving Spencer to deal with Ian. Suddenly Ian grinned and yanked Bryan's chair backward before Spencer could stop him and Bryan chair toppled over as Ian's had done.

Bryan's eyes flew open and like Ian, he tried to grab the table only to miss, grunting as the back of the chair hit the ground and his head hit the back of the chair. Ian doubled over laughing while Tala slammed his head on the table and Kai and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"Ian," Bryan growled menacingly. Ian stopped laughing suddenly and started running. At the first sign of Ian moving, Bryan jumped up and took off after Ian. Ian threw the door open, then was gone before their eyes, Bryan soon disappearing out of the room too, leaving his teammates to sigh.

"Aren't you guys going to stop them?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. It'll be best for them to fight it out," Tala replied leaning his head against his balled fist, stifling a yawn.

Bryan tackled Ian, knocking over a lady in the process. Ian elbowed Bryan in the ribs but Bryan kept his hold of the slightly younger boy. Before Bryan could do anything else, someone cleared their throat, making both look up gulping slightly.

They knew that sound like the back of their hands. After all, they heard it every time they fought.

A woman stood with her hands on her hip, frowning. Two long dark blue bangs framed her face while the rest of her hair was tied into a high ponytail, stopping a little below her butt.

She had on a black skirt that ended just a couple of inches below her knees. White stockings hid the beautifully tanned legs and she had on a pair of black heels. Her black dress jacket covered the silky white button up dress shirt and a pearl necklace lay against the tanned skin of her neck. She looked no older the nineteen but in reality was 34.

"What may I ask, are you two doing now?" She asked as the man standing behind her helped the lady that they had knocked over pick up her files and stuff. He had dark brown hair and was slightly tanned.

He wore a brown dress suit and black dress shoes. And beside the dark haired woman was the old man who had called all the teams for a meeting or something like that. Bryan really hadn't paid attention when Tala had told him.

"Hey, mom," Ian chirped happily, happy that she had shown up in the nick of time. Bryan stood up scowling, glaring at Ian who stood up also, silently telling the smaller teen to watch his back. "Bryan was trying to kill me again."

"Apparently I didn't try hard enough," Bryan grumbled straightening his clothes. The lady sighed and set to work trying to straighten Ian's hair and goggles. Ian swatted her hand away with one hand while pulling the goggles down with his other.

"So what happened this time?" the man asked as he joined them.

"He tipped my chair backwards while I was sitting in it, so I did the same to him," Ian said retying his hair into a low ponytail then fixed his goggles back into place.

"Bryan,"

"He should have kept that motor mouth of his shut in the first place," Bryan cut in, glaring at the other boy out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I was only saying what I thought," Ian defended himself, "It's not my fault you get shy around Matilda."

"I'm not shy."

"Sure, then why can't you say anything to her?"

"Why can't you shut that damn trap of yours, big mouth?"

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"I rather be an asshole then a shrimp!"

"At least I can actually hold a conversation with my crush!"

"At least I can reach the cereal!"

"At least I don't get hit in the head by…."

"GUYS!" the woman shouted. Bryan and Ian snapped their jaws shut and stood glaring at each, arms crossed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, let's go back to the conference room. Mr. Dickinson has things he has to do."

"Whatever," Bryan muttered walking away.

Bryan stalked into the room with the others following him. Spencer pointed to the seat between him and Matilda meaning for him to sit.

Ian sat in Tala's old seat while the old man sat at the end of the table where Ian and Kenny sat. Kenny and Hilary stood up offering their seats to the man and woman who greatly accepted.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Tala asked looking at Kai who just raised an eyebrow in the adults direction, shrugging to answer Tala's question. How was he supposed to know why they were here?

"Mom and dad?" Tyson repeated dumbly. Mr. Dickinson stood up, clearing his throat.

"Ladies and Gents, may I introduce to you, Mr. Susumu Hiwatari and his wife, Mrs. Aneko Hiwatari. To clear up some questions, yes, they are Kai's parents and they have adopted the Blitzkrieg Boys for many reasons, one being that they needed a someone to take custody of them.

"Now, to move on to why I asked you all here. In a few weeks, it'll be Thanksgiving and then afterwards Christmas. I came up with a project to spread Christmas to others who don't have that joy or at least not much of it.

"This project is to give a child the opportunity to experience what it would be like to have someone there, maybe a brother, sister, or whatever the child would consider you as," Mr. Dickinson took a deep breath before going on, "To put it simply, I would like to send you all to an orphanage in America for thanksgivings and Christmas."

The room was silent for a few. Then Matilda asked, "An orphanage? What would we have to do?"

"Well, each person will be assigned a child of whom they would take care of. The main reason for it to be like this is so that you can make a child smile, or at least show them a happy time and to also help you lot to learn responsibility."

"Sir, when you say 'take care of', what exactly do you mean?" Emily asked fixing her glasses.

"You would help them, be their friend, if they are having problems then help them. If someone is picking on them, it will be up to you on what to do. Let it continue or stop it. For the first couple of weeks, you will not have full responsibility incase we need to switch you to another kid or something but after two weeks, whatever happens to the child will be in your hands."

"You're kidding right?" Tala asked with a snort. "I decline, thank you."

"Actually Tala," Aneko said smiling sweetly, "You, Bryan, Kai, Ian and Spencer will all be going as will I, Susumu, Hiro, and Mike so that we can help."

"But…" Ian sputtered looking horrified, "You can't! You didn't even consult us about it first!"

"Well, since you boys likes to do what we adults do like drinking and partying and so on, we thought that maybe it's time for you to learn how to take care of a child since the way you four are going, you might end up with a one," Susumu said then muttered, "Thanks to whatever deity there is that Kai doesn't do stuff like that."

"I have the folders for each person here already, so if you want to take a look at the file of the child you will be taking care of before you make your decision, then I will be glad to hand them out. So boys, since you five are already going, here."

With that, folders were passed about. Bryan glared at the folder in front of him, hoping it would burn itself. He glanced at Matilda out of the corner of his eyes, watching her lip read whatever she was looking at.

Looking at the page, he saw a small dark skinned girl with brown sad eyes. About five maybe even six, he guessed. In the picture, she wasn't smiling and it looked like someone either tired to burn her from her left cheek down to her small little chin or it was a birthmark.

Bryan guessed from the picture that maybe it was a burnt mark. From the sad eyes he could tell she was lonely, perhaps she was a loner and that other kids picked on her. From the way she frowned, he could tell that she wasn't the type to trust easily. Either that or she didn't like smiling for the camera.

Bryan sighed looking back at his own folder which he had yet to open. On the tab part, it read Ted Blake. Meaning a boy. Oh the joy. Bryan glared at it on more time and when it didn't burn like he had hoped, he finally opened it.

The small picture caught his attention quickly. It was a young boy, five years old, he read. He had black hair and pale skin. Bright blue eyes stared at the camera, his smiling mouth open, showing that he was missing a bottom front tooth.

Quickly he skimmed over the paper. Ted Anthony Blake, born July 5, 2001, age 5, has a learning disability, father unknown, mother in rehab… Bryan stared in disbelief. They wanted him to take care of a retarded brat?

"Oh, how sad," He turned to find Matilda looking at the profile of Ted. Bryan bit his lip harshly to keep from saying what he wanted to. "I used to have a brother that had something called Down Syndrome. He was way older then me. He died a couple of years ago cause of bad heart. I miss him really."

Bryan didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, Matilda. Here I'll cheer you up.' Touching, mushy, so not like him. Although he wouldn't have minded making her feel better. So instead of saying anything like that he asked,

"So, you going?"

"Yeah, I would really like to. I'm sure I'll be able to go," She said smiling at him. For some reason his heart started beating faster and he quickly looked back at the file.

"I'll give you all some papers to have your parent or guardian sign and I need them back by November 15. You may go, but please, do not lose those folders," Mr. Dickinson called packing up his stuff while Susumu and Aneko handed out the papers.

"I'm stuck with a quiet six year old cancer survivor," Tala grumbled.

"Mine has ADHD," Spencer muttered.

"Mine's apparently somewhat shy," Ian said. When Bryan didn't answer, the other three turned to find him glaring at whatever was in the folder.

"Bryan? What did you get?" Tala asked leaning over Spencer trying to get a glance at Bryan's folder.

"A retard brat," Bryan answered darkly. "It's bad enough that I hate kids, but now I'm stuck with a even more stupid-then-normal-brat."

* * *

**A/N:** I went back and changed Ted from having Down syndrome to just having a learning disability.

R&R. Criticisms and flames are welcomed.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** Well, here you go. And thanks to all who reviewed.

**Warning:** Cussing, and I used my imagination on what a orphanage was like.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade

"Talking"

_"Talking in Russian"_

* * *

**Chapter One - The Meeting**

November 20, 2006 Mid-Morning

Bryan watched cars and buses alike, move below him, reminding him of ants. Every now and then a cloud would obscure his view. His favorite part of riding the plane was when it flew over the ocean.

It looked so neat seeing nothing but blue. No cars, no people, no nothing. Every now and then you could see something jumping out the water, but what made it even better was the fact that if the plane stopped, it would be a fight for survival. Or that could only be because he wanted to kill somebody right now.

Ian had down it again. He had ran his mouth so now he was all the way in the back on the other side of the plane with an annoyed Spencer and to both utter annoyance, Mariah. What goes around comes around, Bryan though with a smirk.

Bryan though, lucked out. He sat next to the window, Matilda dozing beside him. Miguel sat beside her then last but not least, was Kai. Miguel and Kai talked about Beyblade from what Bryan had managed to catch a hold of, not really bothering to listen.

Behind Bryan, was BB short for Bossy Bitch as he liked to call Hilary. He could hear her talking to Tala and Julia. Raul must of had decided to take a nap since Bryan couldn't hear him anymore.

In front of him, he could hear music blasting from Parker's headphones. Parker shared his row with Steve and the Nerd Squad aka Emily, Kenny and that laptop of his, Dizzi.

He could also hear Tyson and Daichi's snoring, or so that was what Kai told him it was. Poor Max and Kitty-cat. Well, luckily Bryan didn't have to sit in the same row or he would have shoved something down their throats and punched the hell out'em.

Bryan shifted slightly. Being cramped on the plane for over a few hours was getting to him. They were close. So close. Almost there. He couldn't wait to land but he could wait for what was to seal his fate.

Bryan leaned his head against the side of the plane. Just another hour and half. That wasn't long. He could wait. He wouldn't use the bathroom as an excuse to walk. Just wait.

Finally Bryan sighed heavily and unbuckled his seat belt. He made his way slowly out into the aisle, walking straight for the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door, making sure to lock it.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Kelly Patterson, and welcome to the Windspring's Orphanage," a lady said loudly. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes. "Now, since we don't have many rooms here, you each will share a room with the child that you will be taking care of."

She wore a jean jacket that was unbuttoned and a white shirt that stuck slightly to her skin enough to show her breast clearly and that she had a flat stomach. The jeans she wore reminded them of the kind women had worn in the late eighties, early nineties maybe, including the tucking of the shirt. She also wore plain white shoes that were worn out but still usable.

"The rules are like all others," she said pleasantly, "No fighting, no smoking on grounds, no drinking on grounds, no weapons and I think you get the point. Monday-Friday is school days like normal.

"Kids from 0-3 years old don't have school but they all go to the A-Building. The B-Building is for kids about 4-9 years old for elementary school. Class starts at 8:30 and end at 4:00. C-Building is for kids about 10-16 maybe seventeen depending on their grade level but only for those who can't work well in regular school. Classes start at 7:20 and end at 2:15."

"Basically like most schools in America, right?" Emily called raising her hand a little above her head. Kelly smiled and nodded.

"Now most teens 16 and up have part time jobs. Some of the teens who have finished twelfth grade but still can't leave for being underage go to the collage a few blocks from here and most do have jobs.

"The kids who don't go to a regular school usually have some type of community services on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturdays to help with their communication with other people. If you are with one of those students, you will be going with them on those said days.

"We also have a library in the C-Building since they are only a few classes for that building. It got all types if books for all ages though some areas are restricted for those who are in their sophomore, senior high school years or in collage to study and where they can find the books they might need."

"Ms. Patterson, is all this paid by the money of the orphanage or the city's?"

"The city. And please, call me Kelly," she replied still smiling. "Now, please follow me."

Bryan, Tala, Ian and Spencer were the last to go though the gates that made them feel like they were entering the gates of Hell. No, Hell would have been better then this, Tala thought.

They walked grudgingly past the bars. In front of them stood a two story building, made of bricks with the logo of the orphanage name. This, Kelly explained was the main building where the teachers and staff offices were located and when the schools were closed, the kids ate here also.

Bryan looked around remembering the layout of everything that he could see while Kelly explained something or another. Left of the main building had were more buildings about four stories high also made of bricks.

On the other side of the main building had three buildings and through the glass windows he could see kids sitting at their desks and a teacher or two either walking around, sitting down, or standing at the front board, their mouths' moving.

That must be the school, Bryan thought. Trees were everywhere, some big oak trees, some willows, some evergreen, and some plain skinny trees. There were even a few apple trees from what he could see.

Some trees, mainly the willows and oak trees were climbable. There was a very wide sidewalk leading to the main building. Right outside the double doors, a narrow sidewalk lead to both way to the other buildings but before the sidewalk could touch a building it had split up so that it lead to the rest of the buildings.

The grass was dead and a high wall surrounded the whole orphanage ending with the two worn out gates that looked like they would squeak when they were closed. Farther down, there was a single narrow gate, probably for those who worked late or had collage classes late at night.

There were a few students leaning against a tree, some with friends; all with some type of book. Collage students, Bryan concluded.

"To our left is the buildings where each kid stays. As you can see, each building has A, B, C and so on. On our right it the school building also A,B, and C. Here, when we talk about the school building, we say East A, East B, or East C. For the other side, we use West instead of East.

"Behind the main building is our playgrounds. Ones for the big kids and ones for the little kids. There is also picnic tables back there too. Now," Kelly explained motioning for them to follow towards the school building, "In the lunchroom of the main building is where you'll meet your chosen child. But before that, I'll give you a tour around the three school buildings."

"_Great," _Ian groaned. The A building had cream color walls, hand drawn pictures of gods knows what were taped to the wall. The floor had white tiles which were well polished. The lunch room was big yet small with small round tables, small kiddy chairs and even highchairs.

Since the building was only one floor, they were soon at the B building that had three floors. This building was like the first but these drawing that were taped to the wall were more pronounced yet still indefinable. One looked like a big blue dog with one large ear, the other ear small, what looked like six legs, a yellow tail and a huge tumor in one of the leg's.

The first floor held the kindergarten and first grade classes, the lunchroom, the art room, and the gym/auditorium room. The second floor held the second, third and some of the fourth grade classes. The last floor had the rest of the fourth and all of the fifth grades classes and there was even a small computer room.

The third building had only two floors. Same as the other two only instead of pictures on the wall, there were science projects on display, poems, short stories and the like decorating the walls. This one also had a big gym but one door led to an exercise room and the other door led to the locker rooms and showers.

The art room was down the hall of the gym room and the computer room was at the end of the hall of the first floor. The lunchroom sat across from the computer room and there were a couple of classrooms on the first floor. The second floor held the rest of the classrooms including the chorus and band room.

After leaving the third building, Kelly showed them the playgrounds. On one side, closer to the school buildings was the small kid's playground with a teeter-totter, two small swing sets, a sandbox, a small kiddy slide and some more that Bryan didn't know the name of.

Separating the two playgrounds were benches and picnic tables which were almost everywhere as where the trees. The big kid's playground had three swing sets, a big slide, monkey bars, and some more stuff.

"Now, if you'll please follow me, we'll go get some lunch and you can meet the kids," Kelly called waving them all onwards.

"_Haven't we been following her?" _Ian asked in a sarcastic hushed tone, rolling his eyes. The others ignored the rhetorical question and followed the rest, lingering farther in the back.

Inside the main building, there were two couches in one corner with a coffee table with magazines. Next to the door was a coat rack that already had three jackets hanging from it.

The floor was made of tiles like before though this time it was black. A long narrow carpet led all the way to a desk going half way around the elderly lady, who sat with her white hair in a tight bun. She looked up, showing pale pinks lips that were twisted into a kind smile and warm brown eyes that shone with knowledge.

A few wrinkles here and there suggested that she was maybe in her late fifty or early sixties. She wore an old fashion black dress with white stripes going horizontally showing that she was a plump old woman.

Behind her, a long wide hallway led to stairs at the far end. A loud noise came from somewhere down the hall. From where Spencer and Bryan stood, they could see what looked like another cafeteria and a few closed doors leading to who knows where.

"Kelly! Are these the ones that are going to help out?" the lady asked walking around the desk to come meet them.

"Yes," Kelly said. "Everyone, this is Martha Crane. She's the secretary here. I would introduce everyone to you, Martha, but I'm afraid I do not have the time. Are the kids all there?"

"Yes. Tom, Amy and Jessica are watching them," Martha answered. "By the way, Josh called. He says that he can't make it tonight but he'll make it up to you. Oh, and Michele called too. She has to stay behind for practice and asked if you could pick her up, or have someone else do it."

"Okay, if you can get a hold of Michele, tell her I'll be there," Kelly said then turned back to the rest. "Alright, time to meet the kids."

Everyone moved to follow her as Martha went back to her desk. Well, everyone except The Blitzkrieg Boys. Ian looked like he wanted to scream, Bryan was glaring, Tala looked like he was constipated, and Spencer looked like he just wanted to crawl into bed and hope that it was just a nightmare.

"Boys?" They turned towards Martha. Martha wore a worried look as she tilted her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Ian muttered. Spencer started after the others in a slow reluctantly pace, the other three following. Martha watched them frowning. When they turned disappeared into the cafeteria she hm'ed to herself.

"Cheerful young fellows," she muttered as the phone rang.

The cafeteria was bigger then the gym room in building C. Long fold up tables were lined up neatly with kids around the ages 3-15 sat around. Some were talking, some sat away from everyone, and some played games on paper.

The floor, like every single one they had seen already, was clean and polished. On the far right sat a bar with the stuff to make salads and other stuff of the sort. At one end sat paper plates and at the other end, different kind of dressings.

Next to the salad bar was a table covered in a white cloth. On top of it sat napkins, plastic silverware, straws, Styrofoam cups, ketchup, mustard, salt, pepper, and different types of sugar.

Between the table and the wall, a water cooler stood full of water. Opposite of the salad bar, on the opposite side of the room was where they got food from. A tray holder full of trays sat waiting for them and next to it, a metal container filled with milk, chocolate milk, orange juice and apple juice boxes like found at most school.

Then came the silver table top to set the trays on. A glass separated the silver table top from the food which fogged the window up from the heat of it. Behind the counter, a short heavyset woman moved around, checking on the food. She wore a white apron over her black short sleeve shirt.

Her red hair was pulled up into a plastic hair net. Her face was set into a concentrating frown, her orbs hidden by some of her red bangs. A male came walked into their line of vision, also wearing an apron.

He carried a big pot with the lid still on. His dark blue eyes trained on where he wanted to go as his hair net slipped slightly off of his brown hair. His blue shirt stood out against the shining sliver of the pot and the black jeans were a bit baggy.

The other teams were standing next to the wall where they had entered while Kelly talked to another woman in her mid thirties. She wore a burgundy dress jacket that only had four bottom buttons which were buttoned up.

She had on a white shirt, and a burgundy skirt like Aneko had worn before. She had on stockings and black high heels. She looked very business like with her small oval glasses, stern face and posture as she stood there, talking quietly.

Kelly frowned slightly but nodded to whatever the other woman had said. Bryan looked around at the kids, trying to locate the one he had to care for. It wasn't hard to find him.

The boy sat watching a group of girls play Patty Cake with mild curiosity. He wore a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

His black hair was split in the middle and short bangs sticking out slightly. The boy looked up at Kelly who clapped her hands, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright kids. Remember when we told you that we were going to have visitors and that each of you will have someone to take care of you for a little while?"

"Yes ma'am," the kids chorused.

"I would like to introduce you kids, the bladers of Beyblade," The kids roared. Some jumped up and down screaming and clapping while some just clapped. "Now, I will have each one of the Beybladers step up and when they call your name, please come forward. So who's first?"

"I'll go," Tyson said enthusiastically stepping forward. He looked down at his folder reading aloud, "Keith Fern."

A small figure jumped up excitedly and walked around the table. The blond boy seemed eager, practically running up to Tyson who grinned and held out his hand.

"Okay, you two sit at the table over there," Kelly whispered pointing to an empty table.

"_This is going to be a long day," _Tala muttered leaning against the wall.

"Mary Jones?" Max called smiling as a shy brown hair girl stood up slowly and walked over to him. Kelly pointed to the table and Max got the message.

"_Two down and thirty two to go_," Tala grumbled. Bryan sighed and also leaned against the wall closing his eyes, blocking out the rest. All he really wanted to do was lay down and get some sleep then get something to eat maybe.

But no. Not going to happen. He would be stuck with a child who probably didn't even know his own name. What did I ever do in my past life to make you hate me, Bryan thought cursing the heavens for his misfortunes.

First he lost his sister. Then he was sent to Balkov Abbey. Then when his insane mentor was stopped by taking over the world, he was sent to more then one rehabilitation center for nearly two long agonizing years.

Then he got stuck with staying with the Hiwatari's leading them into adopting him. Now he was going to be stuck with a retarded brat for a good month and a half.

He could use a drink, he decided. Too bad he couldn't have a nice bottle of Russian Vodka straight. Damn Susumu for hiding his collection of wines. Oh well, Bryan had heard about the wild teen parties that Americans had and since he had to be over twenty-one to get into a bar here, he'll just stick to those oh-so wild parties.

"_Bryan!" _Tala snarled, yanking the lilac hair hard. Bryan turned to glare at his captain. _"What the fuck where you doing? Sleeping?"_

"_No, imbecile, I was thinking," _Bryan snapped. _"What the hell do you want?"_

"_You're next," _Tala hissed. Bryan raised an eyebrow, looking around. Surprisingly, all of the teams were done leaving Tala and himself.

"_Why don't you go next?" _Bryan asked, glaring at the redhead who glared back.

"_Because I'm your captain and I say so," _Tala replied icily. Bryan glared at Tala a little bit more before turning back to the rest of the room.

"Ted Blake," Bryan said through clenched teeth. A round of snickers ran through the room as Ted came over smiling. Maybe he's not that dumb, Bryan thought walking over to Ian and Spencer, both with a child each.

Ted followed closely and sat next to Bryan. "An ed," Ted said looking up at Bryan.

"What?"

"An ed," Ted said again. The girl next to Spencer suddenly started bouncing in her seat, her brown pigtails moving to the sudden movements.

"He says he Ted," she declared proudly.

"How do you know?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you, dork wad," another girl said rolling her eyes, "We've been around him ever since he came here."

Ian snickered quietly while Bryan glared at the girl who didn't seem fazed. Instead she stood up and walked over to Kelly, yanking on her coat jacket, demanding something.

"_Who is that brat with?"_ Bryan asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"_Me,"_ a voice grumbled darkly. He turned to find Kai's left eye twitching also. _"She has Oppositional Defiant Disorder."_

"_Lucky you,"_ Bryan muttered just as Tala sat down with a boy in…a pink dress and stockings? What the hell, Bryan thought looking the kid up and down. The kid had no hair and indeed wore a pink dress and a small pink jacket over it with white stockings and black dress shoes.

The child's emerald eyes were cast downwards. Then Bryan remembered Tala saying that the kid he was taking care of had was a six year old cancer survivor. So the question remained; was the kid a boy or girl?

Tala caught Bryan slightly confused stare and looked back at the girl beside him. _"Bryan, incase you're wondering, she's a girl," _Tala said yawning.

"Alright, everyone, I hope you get to know each other well and if you Beybladers need anything, you know where Martha is. I must be leaving, get something to eat and have fun," Kelly called as she walked over to the doors.

As soon as she left, everyone started getting up and heading for either side of the room. Bryan sighed and stood up stretching.

"Hunggeree?" Ted asked. Bryan looked over at the girl beside Spencer, who was already talking animatedly to the blond. Spencer just watched her with both eyebrows raised in disbelief before quickly getting up and leaving the girl to talk to herself.

"Whatever you say," Bryan mumbled walking away, Ted following in pursuit saying what sounded like gibberish to Bryan. The emerald eyed teen felt a headache coming on already and sighed.

"_Please let me make it through this," _Bryan muttered to himself as he got into line. Can I make it through this nightmare, he asked himself watching as Ted held up three fingers while a fourth one looked like it was about to come up too.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Russians and Kai decided to go out for dinner and to their horror, they got to take the kids. So how, exactly, are the police involved?

**R&R**


	3. A Hectic First Day

**A/N:** Since I didn't get any feedbacks before, I had taken the chapter down and revised it a bit since I figured it must have been crappy. I was also hoping it would help with the major writer's block I had for a while too. But I decided that regardless if I get any feedback or not, I am still going continue the story just for the heck of it. So enjoy!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I have decided that Ted's going to have a learning disability or something to that effect instead of having Down syndrome; it's easier for me that way.

**Warnings:** Cussing and I think that's about it.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade; I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement and hopefully for the amusement of the others.

"Talking"

_"Talking in Russian"_

* * *

**Chapter Two - A Hectic First Day**

November 20, 2006 Hour before dinner

Bryan sighed in bliss, closing his eyes. A hectic first day called for a nice hot bath. Oh, hectic it was. The first few things Bryan had found out about Ted wasn't all that thrilling to him and for the life of Bryan, he could not figure out if the child was stupid or smart.

The kid knew what a plate was and what a bowl was and what they were for but silverware? It was like no one had taught the boy that they were used for _eating_ not _straws_.

Then what made it even more out of whack -and disturbing according to Ian- was that Ted did put a straw in his drink along with the spoon and fork but instead of drinking the liquid through the straw, he used hands. His _hands_, for Pete's Sake. It was worse because he ate with his hands also.

Really, what the hell did people teach him. Or what they didn't teach him, Bryan thought. What made it all worse was the other brat that Kai was stuck with.

Luckily, Tala had suggested that they go out to a restaurant so that they wouldn't have to put up with the kids then maybe go sight seeing. He knew that they weren't going to be able to avoid the kids forever, but he really didn't want to go through the experience again.

After lunch, Martha made Bryan clean Ted up then Ted led him outside, were the others were heading over to the housing buildings. That was when they learned a little more about the place.

The kids were supposed to be in bed around nine no later then ten. The gates were closed at eight and only a few had keys like the teens that had night classes or jobs.

Rooms were to stay neat instead of looking like junkyard. Each of the doors to the buildings were locked and at least one adult stayed each of the dorm buildings incase there was an emergency.

Luckily each of the bladers was given their own keys to the buildings and gates meaning they could leave whenever they wanted. Ted's room was in East A on the third floor. Melissa -the girl Tala was assigned to- was only three doors down on the opposite of the hallway.

The boy Ian was assigned to was on the first floor at the very end of the hall on the left while the room Spencer's assigned child stayed in was on the fourth floor.

The building was a bit surprising. It was more like a long huge house, each room with their own bathroom. There was a nice size kitchen with only a microwave, cabinets full of snacks and food, and a refrigerator.

The room had a carpet cover only half the floor and a table to sit at. Across the hall was the lounge room or to some, the living room. It was like any other living room with a TV sitting on an entertainment center in front of the windows.

There were also a DVD player and a VCR sitting behind the glass door of the entertainment center. There were four dark blue couches and bean bags here and there.

The stairs was straight a head of the front doors. Ted's room was…not quite as Bryan had suspected. The boy had nothing beside his bed, the bed that was added for Bryan himself, a desk, a dresser and a small closet.

The desk sat in front of the normal sized window and the only thing he had on it was the pictures he drew with the only pen he had. Ted's clothes were in the dresser and the only thing in the closet was a raggedy jean school bag with Winnie the Pooh and Piglet holding hands and walking.

The bathroom had a tub with a showerhead, a toilet, and the sink with hardly any counter space and little room to move around in. Not like what he had back in Japan.

He was starting to wonder kind of orphanage this was. Weren't orphanages supposed to be poor-like?

"Buyin, ut u oing?"

Damn, Bryan cursed silently in his head. He never had to worry about locking the bathroom door before but he decided that now was the best time to start. And so far, the only thing Bryan could understand was Buyin which was supposed to be his name.

"What do you want, brat?" Bryan growled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Alla and Eaten r ere," Ted announced, clapping his hands. "Essa and Mitt is ere too."

Bryan sighed. Ted could say some things but not others. This is what made Bryan unsure whether the boy was stupid or smart. He figured that Alla and Eaten were Tala and Ian. Essa and Mitt were probably Melissa and Mitch.

"Fine," Bryan grumbled, sitting up in the tub. He grabbed the towel sitting on the sink and stood up. Ted blinked then pointed to Bryan's manhood.

"Big pee pee."

"Yes, it's big, now out," Bryan demanded, pointing at the door. Ted nodded and ran out the room, talking to someone. Bryan closed the door and dried off a bit.

* * *

Tala glared at the woman in front of him. Martha stood with her hands on hips, glaring back with determination. Kai massaged his temples while Ian resisted the urge to throw a tantrum.

"No! We are going but the kids. Are. Staying."

"Do you think it's fair?"

"Does it look like I care?" Tala challenged.

"You are with Mrs. Hiwatari right?"

"Yes," Tala said slowly eyeing her suspiciously.

"Thought so," Martha muttered. "Guess I'll have to call her."

"Fine!" Tala snapped throwing his hands up in surrender. "We'll take the damn kids."

"Okay then, have fun," Martha said brightly. Tala glowered as she walked away. When Martha disappeared into the main building, Tala turned to Casey, his icy blue eyes burning.

"You little twerp," He growled. The girl only smirked at him in triumph and Tala resisted the urge to throttle the little brat where she stood.

_"She's not worth it,"_ Kai whispered, laying a hand on Tala's shoulder in case Tala's murderous and sadistic side won the fight against the rational side.

Tala scowled at him before storming out the front gates of the orphanage, obviously not caring whether the others followed or not. After walking around, with Mitch and Melissa's help, they found their way to a McDonald's.

Luckily it had a play room.

Spencer and Kai were the victims to watch the kids after losing a few rounds of Janken but to Tala's utter dismay Melissa stuck with him. She wore a light blue baseball cap but it still made it obvious to tell she didn't have any hair.

She stepped closer to Tala as everyone seemed to stare at her. Tala scowled but since she hadn't caused him any trouble yet, he would allow it.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter said popping her gum loudly. Tala's eye twitched dangerously.

"I would like five kids meals, three with nuggets and two cheeseburgers. Two Big Mac meals a number four, and two number threes," Tala answered.

"Girls?"

"Excuse me?"

"Toys for the kids meals," the girl said as if he were stupid.

"Two boys and three girls."

* * *

Tala sat down and started passing out the food while Spencer rounded up the kids. He noticed that Melissa was watching as other kids played, a small sad frown forming on her lips.

"What don't you go and play with them?" Tala asked suddenly making the girl jump slightly.

"They wouldn't want me to. They'll think I'll give them a disease," she answered softly looking down at the ground. Tala frowned, glancing at her again.

"Because you have no hair?"

"No, because she's a freak," Casey answered snatching up a kids meal and opening it to peer inside. She threw it on the table and went to grab for another one but Bryan snatched it first.

"Wait your damn turn," he snarled. The girl huffed and sat down beside Kai, glaring at the lilac male. Bryan opened it before handing it to Mitch who took it politely.

At least some of the kids were too annoying.

Ted took his drink and studied it slightly. Bryan sighed before grabbing a straw and pushing it into the hole, causing Ted to blink before looking up at Bryan curiously.

"It's a straw," Bryan explained slowly picking up his own drink, "And you suck it."

Ian and Tala snickered causing Bryan to turn and glare at them before turning back to Ted. He took a sip from his own drink slowly, and then pulled it away watching Ted. Ted put the straw between his lips but instead of sucking in like Bryan had said, he blew air through it making the bubbling sound.

Bryan just rolled his eyes, sitting the drink back down. Grabbing Ted's drink, he took the lid off and sat it on the table in front of the boy.

Really, how hard was it to drink from a straw?

Bryan opened his sandwich and took a big bite out of it, ignoring Ted as the boy grabbed the straw and pushed it into his cheeseburger, giggling. The others soon started eating as well.

The kids conversed as Tala and Ian talked about how to get out of taking care of the kids. Spencer rolled his eyes; he knew for a fact that anything they did wouldn't work. It could only end them all in trouble and he for one did not feel like going through all the bullshit that Tala and Ian's ideas always came with.

For two intelligent bladers, they sure were stupid.

_"We could 'accidently' lose them on the way back to the orphanage,"_ Ian suggested. Tala snorted before taking another vicious bite out of his own burger.

What most didn't know was that they all had big appetites. Tala and Ian could easily give Tyson and Daichi a run for their money, but the two Russians ate more properly simply out of habit since their old stupid mentor was a bit of a healthy, clean freak.

That was one thing that Spencer could never figure out. Boris was an obsessive-compulsive health freak that was really religious yet the idiot had a strange desire for taking over the world. Did that make any sense?

Not to Spencer though the blond would be highly amused when Boris would stop one of his crazy rants about taking over the world whenever he saw a small speck of dirt on his carpet or dust on his desk and start freaking out about it.

The habit of keeping things clean and in order was one thing that still stuck with the Russian team. The religious part though, the boys had thrown out the window when they realized that everything Boris believed in contradicted itself.

"That's not true!" Ashley suddenly yelled banging her small fists onto the table. It brought Spencer out of his little reverie and onto the situation at hand.

Casey and Ashley stared each other down, their food and toys forgotten between them. Melissa covered her ears, tears making their way down the small pale face.

"How dare you say that!" Ashley continued, banging her fists on the table again.

"It's true and you know it!" Casey shouted back but before they could continue, Tala slammed his own fist on the table causing all the kids to jump and look at him.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Tala snapped, his patience disappearing. "The next one that says anything will regret it. And for fuck's sake, Ted, stop playing with the fucking sandwich and eat it."

Casey glowered and Spencer knew a huge fight was coming on so he stood up, towering over the small girl and glared. Casey looked up and whatever argument that was on the tip of her tongue died immediately.

And so, after that, the rest of the meal was in silence except for the hushed words Ashley and Mitch said to Melissa, somehow calming her down and the few exchanged of words between the teens.

* * *

Once they were done eating, Casey and Ashley ran over to play some more -their earlier argument forgotten- while Bryan took Ted to wash up after losing an argument with Tala yet again. Melissa stayed at the table and played with the little Barbie doll from the kid's meal while Mitch did the activities on the box of his kids meal.

_"So should we drop them back off or what?"_ Ian asked impatiently. His gut was telling him trouble would soon be brewing and he also had a gut feeling that Casey would be the cause of it so the sooner they got rid of her, the better of they'll be in his opinion.

_"Yes, before I kill someone,"_ Bryan snarled stabbing his own straw into Ted's half eaten hamburger over and over again. Sometimes Tala had to stop and wonder if God himself, loved torturing them.

The abbey was one thing, they could live with that. Then, when Tyson's team had beaten them, they were sent to a rehabilitation center for only a month before they were sent to another rehabilitation center stationed in Beycity –thanks to Mr. Dickinson- because the first one couldn't handle them.

Which led them to needing a place to stay every now which led them to stay at the Hiwatari Mansion. Then after almost two and a half years there, they were allowed to leave the center and stay with the Hiwatari's.

All the boys had to do was visit every month for a special kind of counseling and if Mrs. or Mr. Hiwatari had any problems with them, they could send them back and they would stay there depending on how long it took the rehab people to get the boys over whatever the problem was.

And Mrs. Hiwatari made it clear she would send them back. Ever since that fateful day when they had gotten into a huge brawl in a store and wouldn't stop until the police had to literally knock them out with their batons, only then they realized that Mrs. Hiwatari would send them back without hesitation.

Sadly enough, the rehab center didn't have any lessons for how to take care of kids so that put them at a lost as to actually doing this so-called volunteer project.

_"Let's take them back now,"_ Kai manage to say through clench teeth as Casey and Ashley started arguing once again.

_"I agree, my head can't take much more before it explodes,"_ Ian muttered. Surprisingly, Bryan didn't make a smartass comment but instead stood up quickly.

"Let's go," Bryan called quickly throwing everything on a tray. It was clear he wanted to get out of this place. He probably wouldn't be able to look at another McDonald's without wanting to break something.

"No," Casey snapped crossing her arms and stomping her foot. Bryan stopped what he was doing as did the other bladers and they all turned to glare at the girl.

"We are leaving," Kai said slowly as he stood up, "and if I have to, I will drag you out of here by your fucking hair."

"You can't," Casey replied sounding pleased. "It's against the law to hit kids."

"Listen here," Bryan snarled, "I don't give a fuck about the law, I don't give a fuck that you are a girl, I don't give a fuck about how old you are, I will knock the hell out of you if I have to."

"I'm not leaving," Casey said simply before running over to the entrance tunnel and climbing in.

"Ashley, get Ted. The rest of you can throw away the trash while I go get the little bitch," Kai grumbled, heading towards the tunnel entrance. Tala sighed before grabbing the full tray and walking over to the trash can follow by Ian with the other tray.

Soon Ted and Ashley joined them and no much later a high pitched scream was heard as Kai climb out of the much too small tunnel, dragging a very resistant girl with him.

"Let go of me, you creep," she screamed, taking her free fist and hitting Kai in the arms. "Help, he's trying to kidnap me! Help!"

Tala groaned while Ian slapped his forehead. Kai picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder, marching out of the play room. Casey screamed, kicked, and punched.

"Help me, he's going to hurt me. Help! Help!" Casey cried out starting to cry.

"I will hurt you if you don't shut the fuck up," Kai snapped, watching as a burly man stepped in front of the door, blocking the exit. "Can I help you?"

"Put her down," the man ordered. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said icily.

"Put her down or I'll call the cops," The man threatened. Kai sighed agitatedly before glaring at the man.

"Please move, your blocking the exit," Kai said calmly as he could. This wasn't going to end well, the dual-haired teen thought.

"Put her down, now," Kai growled putting the girl down but kept a hold of her upper arm.

"Happy? Or do I have to dance in circles while rubbing my tummy singing 'I'm a little teapot'?" Kai snapped.

"Let the kids go."

"No."

"Now!"

"No," Without warning, the man punched Kai in his left cheek sending him stumbling and making him let go of the girl. Casey ran and hid behind the man, smirking as Kai stared at the ceiling, a bit stunned at what just happened.

Tala sighed and stepped forward. Maybe if they explained things then the man would leave them alone and let them leave. The worse that could happen is that someone would call the cops on them.

"Sir," Tala began, helping his fallen friend up as the said teen rubbed his jaw, "I'm Tala Ivanov and I believe you are mistaking us for kidnappers. These kids belong to the Windspring's orphanage and we had been volunteered to help the orphanage for a month or two."

"Yeah right," the man muttered.

"He's telling the truth mister," Ashley spoke walking forward.

"They messed up her mind," Casey wailed. "They must have scared her into saying that."

Suddenly sirens were heard. Tala groaned again. Just great, just what they needed. To godforsaken cops. Police officers ran into the building while the man pointed to Tala and the others.

Tala could feel Melissa cling to him and was sure that Mitch, Ted and Ashley were frightened too.

Well, isn't this a lovely day, Tala thought sardonically

"Get down on the floor!" one of the policemen yelled. Tala sighed again but did as he was told. No point in fighting. He could hear shuffling behind him and knew his friends were doing the same.

"Hey, look, let me explain," Tala tried to explain again as he felt the cuffs go on. "We are helping the Windspring's Orphanage. Call them if you have to. Ask for Kelly or Martha, they can tell you."

"Yeah, yeah, put them in the back of the police cars while I call Kelly and see if this punk is telling the truth," The cop that cuffed Tala said forcing the teen to stand up while another pushed him out of the building and into the back of a cop car.

The door slammed shut and in the next car he could see Bryan getting shoved into it and could see he was pissed. Tala was beyond pissed and by the look on Kai's face as he was forced into the car beside Bryan's, being pissed was only the nicest way of saying it.

Bryan watched as Ted tried to run to him but a cop held him back. Ted held out both arms toward the lilac haired teen, his mouth moving to say words that the Russian couldn't hear and was sure he didn't want to hear.

He leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. Right now, he just wanted some strong liquor and drink until he passed out. Maybe a massage too. Lord knows he would need it after this.

Bryan eyes shot opened as the door to the car opened. His arms were asleep and his neck hurt from the way he had been dozing.

Dozing?

Bryan looked around and saw that a cop let Tala out of the car and was undoing the cuffs.

"Out," a voice demanded making him turn to scowl up at the brunette officer. Bryan stepped out of the car, turning so the woman could get the blasted things off.

When they were off, Bryan brought his arms in front trying to wake his sleeping yet hurting arms. He wondered how long he had dozed off for but since it was now getting dark, he would have guessed for thirty minutes to almost an hour.

"Buyin," Ted yelled happily as he ran up the older male who rolled his eyes in return. Ted wrapped his arms around his waist –much to Bryan's surprise- and squeezed tightly. "Ellie ere," he pointed to the woman who was talking to first police officer while handing Casey's hand.

The young child bottom lip stuck out and quivered as tears streaked down the young face. Kelly looked a bit harassed and a bit upset and, what that annoyance?

"Bryan, are you okay?" Aneko asked turning him around and looking him up and down.

"Yes, mom. When did you get into town?" Bryan asked as Kai, Ian, Spencer, Tala and Susumu came over. Kai still looked highly pissed, Spencer and calmed back into his calm self, Tala still looked pissed but calmed down more then earlier and poor Ian looked like was having one hell of day.

Well, actually he was but still.

"I need a drink," Tala muttered leaning against the car hanging his head, "And maybe a good fuck."

"Tala!" Aneko cried indigently.

"Well it's true," Tala snapped. "We didn't even want this in the first place and now look. Thanks to a fucking spoiled brat, we almost got arrested. On the first goddamn day too!"

With that Tala stormed out of the parking lot. So maybe Tala didn't calm down but Bryan and the other three agreed with Tala. Bryan followed after the redhead soon followed by Ian and Spencer.

To hell with everyone.

Aneko looked slightly taken aback. She went to call out to them, but Susumu grabbed her gently by the arm, shaking his head 'no'. They had caused this in a way, and it hadn't been fair on the boys so he couldn't blame them for being so angry.

Kai sighed, wondering whether to follow or not.

Or not. He had something he wanted to do. That little brat wasn't about to get away for what she did and he had to do it soon before his anger melted and his manners kicked back in.

Plus, Rei had promised him something tonight and he was going to make the neko-jin keep his promise. They watched as Kelly and Casey walked over along with Mitch, Ashley, and Melissa.

Ted stood by Aneko, looking in the direction The Blitzkrieg Boys had disappeared to, a small frown set in place. Kelly pushed Casey to stand in front of Kai who glared at the girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking up. Kai ignored the apology but instead raised his hand.

SMACK

The girl wailed as she clutched at her cheek while Kelly, Aneko and Susumu along with everyone else looked surprised.

"Now, we're even you little bitch," Kai said coldly. With that he turned and walked away to the Mini Van that belonged to Kelly.

* * *

"Think you could do my a little favor?" Tala asked, pulling out a wad of money. "Could you let us in, for oh, say a grand?"

"Make it two g's, and your free to go," the bulky bouncer said fighting against a grin as Tala smirked and handed him two thousand dollars.

"Here, take another five hundred for being a good sport," Tala said, handing him some more money before moving into the night club. The others were right behind him.

Bryan and Ian were the first ones to head towards the bar while Tala looked around, a mischievous glint in his baby blue orbs. Soon he and Spencer walked over to the bar finding Ian and Bryan downing what looked to be their third glass already.

The bartender looked amused and as soon as they demanded another drink, there were a glass in front of each'em.

"Can I get you something?" the man asked, smiling at the other two.

"The strongest drink you have," Tala replied.

"Same for me," Spencer said raising a finger upwards. The man nodded and bustled about getting two clean glasses and set to work. Bryan sighed and turned around on the stool, searching the crowds.

"Hey honey, like to dance?" a woman asked smiling flirtatiously. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a black shirt that ended just before her pierced bellybutton.

"Sure," Bryan replied grinning. Bryan grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. After getting a few more drinks the other three spilt up to find a dance partner.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I hope to get the other chapters back up again, only revised this time but I won't make any promises on when that'll be.


	4. The Thanksgiving Play

**A/N:** I would like to thank** Marieke16 **for reviewing even though she said she doesn't normally review: I really appreciate it. And don't worry, I don't always review myself so if it really was a crime, I guess we would both be locked up, huh? Lol, anyway, enjoy. Oh and one more thing, Marieke16, I'll try not to make them turn to mush over the kids too quickly, lol.

**Warnings: **I don't remember if I revised this chapter so there may be mistakes (if anyone cares to point them out, I'll be more than happy to fix them), cussing, and well, I can't remember what else has happened in this chapter

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Beyblade

_"Speaking in Russian"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - The Thanksgiving Play

**November 21, 2006, Morning**

Bryan sighed, rubbing his forehead between his forefinger and thumb. Last night was great and the drinks were awesome. So much, in fact he had drunk so many and now he was paying the price.

He hated that little knowledge of life. Everything had a price. He had harmed Rei and ended up in a rehab where the others were just seeking plain help with living and yada, yada, he had to go through that and professional help from the shrink, which had amused him for some time until the shrink caught unto his games.

Stupid prick.

He must have done something to make him pay this price of being around a bunch of brats. But back to his hangover. He couldn't believe this place had no pain killers except in the main building. Safety reasons, Martha had told them yesterday while Bryan was forced to clean Ted up. Hell, they even made him bring his medicine that his shrink gave to the main building.

It wouldn't have been so bad had the aftereffects of drinking hadn't bothered him this much. For him, headaches were scarce unlike most people who drink. Instead, he usually felt tired all day long, couldn't sit up without getting dizzy for a few hours after waking -and when he could sit up without dizziness, he couldn't lay back down cause the world felt like it was spinning- and worst of all, feeling like he was going to get sick but never did.

Yet, none of this stopped him from drinking whenever he could. Some would say he was either dumb or an alcoholic, but really, he knew when to stop. It was just that yesterday drove him to getting smashed.

As for why he kept doing it? Because he felt like it. Plus, then he could say something mushy or do something totally unlike himself -which he had to do often to get into some girls' pants- and just blame it on the alcohol.

And truthfully, right now he wanted the world to stop, for Ted to go annoy someone else, and for the chattering of the kids walking past the bedroom to go to breakfast.

And that was one thing he wasn't looking forward to. Too many kids yapping, watching Ted far-worse-then-Tyson's-eating-manners, and just plain getting up.

Now most people would think that was he's an early raiser and truthfully, he was. Until he ended up in the rehabs. He still got up early everyday considering his subconscious didn't let him sleep past eight in the morning but now four o'clock just wasn't in the category anymore.

"Buyin," A voice said in a sing-song voice. Bryan groaned slightly, tucking his head under the pillows. "Buyin!"

"Ted, go the hell away!" Bryan snarled yanking the pillow down when Ted lifted it up. He heard the boy giggle and would have rolled his eyes if one: they were open which led to two: if he wouldn't get nauseas over it.

"Buyin, Inkko ont u," Ted said shaking the older boy's shoulder. Bryan groaned again as he pulled the pillow off his head to glare at the boy.

"What? What the hell is Inkko?"

"Momma," the boy replied grinning. Inkko? Momma? What the hell was the boy on? Crack?

"How about this? Go find Alla and Eaten and play with them," Bryan suggested irritably. Ted giggled a little before nodding and running out the room, leaving the door wide open.

Bryan made no movement to shut it though. Okay, maybe he had a little too much to drink last night, considering the dizziness was worse then normal, the nausea feeling was a _thousand_ times worse and he could even feel a headache coming on.

Or could that be because he had only, what? Bryan looked at his watch, not even two hours of sleep. Which meant that he would be cranky by afternoon if he didn't take a nap and a feeling deep in his guts were telling him not to look forward to it.

A soft knock made him open his eyes. He could have sworn Matilda was standing there with the child from the file back in the conference room at the BBA. So instead of believing it was real, he closed his eyes again.

"Bryan?" Okay, nope. She was really standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," came the sleepy reply.

"Um…Mrs. Hiwatari wanted me to tell you that Ted has to go to a special program today at the local school and that you'll be going with him. You also have to give him a bath before you go." So Inkko probably means Aneko, Bryan thought.

"Who's all going," Bryan asked sitting up, stifling a yawn while scratching his head.

"I'm not sure who's all going but you, Ted, Kaylie here, me, Tala, Melissa I think her name was, Rei and the child he was assigned to and Raul and his assigned kid. There are a few others but I'm not sure who they might be."

"And I have to give Ted a bath," Bryan asked raising a sleeping eyebrow in her direction.

"That was what I was told," Matilda replied smiling slightly at the most human state she had ever seen Bryan in if that didn't count all those times she had seen him arguing with Kai or Ian or both. One time he had been arguing with Tala, well, it had been Bryan who had been yelling. Tala had only smirked and replied back to the furious lilac hair teen so calmly it only seemed to piss Bryan off even more.

"Damn it," he muttered letting himself fall backwards.

"Buyin!"

"Great," Bryan grumbled struggling to sit up again. "What time are we leaving and where do we meet?"

"Oh, umm…actually I don't know," Matilda mumbled.

"We meet at the big gates but when we leave is up to Miss Kelly," Kaylie said quietly.

"Tell you what, how about Kaylie and I go find out and then come back and tell you, that way you can go ahead and wash Ted," Matilda was met by a groan so she gently tugged on Kaylie's hand.

"Buyin," Ted jumped on the bed, smiling. Bryan looked at him and resisted the urge to groan again. The boy smiled way too much like Max, which was plain creepy.

"Stop being so damn happy," Bryan grumbled standing up and stretching. Ted hopped back off the bed and followed Bryan to the bathroom. "Do you mind? I need to take a piss."

"Piss!" Ted shouted happily. Bryan rolled his eyes before turning to the toilet to do his thing. All the while, Ted watched with his head tilted sideways. When Bryan was done he turned around and turned the shower on.

"Get undressed," Bryan ordered. Ted just blinked at him then at the shower.

"No," Ted said defiantly. He ran out the bathroom and out of the bedroom. Bryan cursed and ran after him, finally catching him at the stairs. Bryan picked the boy up, only now noticing that he had only his boxers on.

"Look, I don't want to do this just as much as you don't want to, but we both have no choice," Bryan said forgetting to shut the bedroom door again and sat Ted on the sink in the bathroom.

Bryan tugged the shirt the boy had on since yesterday then helped the boy off the counter and quickly stripped the young boy out of his pants and underwear and before the boy could fight back, Bryan picked him up and deposited him in the shower.

"Now wash yourself," Bryan said as he turned away. He felt wet arms around his midriff, the back of his boxers getting soaked. Bryan could feel his eye twitch as he pried the arms off of him roughly.

Bryan faced Ted, forcing the young boy back into the water before stepping in the water also. He didn't bother to take off his boxers. Really, why take them off when they were already wet?

"No otter!" Ted screamed tightening his grip on Bryan's waist. Bryan pried the boy off of him and grabbed his shoulders to keep the boy from running. He ignored the warm water soaking his boxers.

"It's not otter, its water. Waw-ter, water," Bryan said slowly. 'How retarded can he get?'

"Wower," Ted repeated. Bryan fought the urge to shake the boy but instead kept one hand on Ted's shoulder while his other hand grabbed the rag from the corner of the tub and handed it to Ted who took it and place it on top of his head, giggling.

"No," Bryan snapped snatching the rag and grabbed the body soap. He pour some of the soap onto the rag then laid the bottle on the side of the tub then preceded to fold the rag and rub it together non-too-gently before grabbing Ted's arm.

"This is what you do with the fucking rag," Bryan snarled patience wearing thin. All he wanted was to lie back down for a little while, not teach a stupid retarded six year old child how to simply wash his own body.

He rubbed the rag up and down the boy's small arm as gently as his anger would allow. After he was done with just that, the annoyed blader shoved the arm under the water.

"That's how you do it, now you try," Bryan practically spat out. 'I might just have to go out and get drunk again,' Bryan thought watching Ted without really seeing him thankfully for the boy was only playing with the rag instead of washing himself again.

'I wonder how Matilda is in bed?' he thought smirking at the thought then frowned, 'What if she is was one of those type looking for commitment and worse, want kids. Na, I can probably get her into bed but the question is how?'

"Knock knock," Matilda voice rung through the room, bringing Bryan from his thoughts.

"In the bathroom," he said stepping out of the shower. Only then did he notice that Ted was playing with the soapy rag instead of cleaning himself. Bryan gave a heavily sigh, refraining himself from snatching the small neck with both hands and squeezing.

"Ms…oh," Matilda gasped slightly, blushing. Bryan turned his glare to her, smirking on the inside as he saw her eyes travel over his body before looking away, blushing harder.

"Yes?" Bryan said making sure to sound annoyed.

"Ms. Martha said to be at the bus in at a quarter to nine," she whispered daring to look up into his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Matilda cleared her throat. "Well then, I'll leave you to your business."

With that, she turned and almost flew out of the room, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Bryan smirked until something wet and soapy hit his back. Bryan growled and rounded on the giggling boy still in the shower.

****************************

Bryan sighed for the millionth time that morning. He was waiting for Martha as she went to get some painkillers for him. So far, his morning had been hectic already. First he had to literally wash the boy which then ended up with Bryan soapy so that he too needed to shower.

Then, Bryan had only found two t-shirts, a holey jacket, and two pairs of pants which did not include the clothes the boy had worn yesterday. After that came breakfast which Ted once again ate with his hands, though today was worse since today was apparently Pancake Day and Ted just had to have syrup drenching the pancakes to mush.

The only amusement he gotten so far was that he had found out that Kai slapped the brat he had to take care of but that was quickly squashed as the said brat 'accidentally' spilt her milk on Kai and Tala and some on Bryan, Melissa, and Ian.

Aneko, Kelly, Susumu, and some of the other bladers had to hold Kai, Tala and Bryan back while Ian was cursing in Russian, and Melissa looked more like she wanted to cry. Casey was hiding behind Ming-Ming –which was why Ian just cussed instead of trying to get the brat too-, smirking at the pissed boys whenever she deemed it safe. The last Bryan heard from Kai, the teen had said he was going to see if he could get another kid instead of the 'little fucking bitch' as Kai put it.

So Bryan had to give Ted another wash down and change both, himself and the unwilling younger boy.

"Here young one," Martha said handing him two painkillers and his medicine. Bryan ignored the -to him at least- insult and swallowed the pills all at once without water. "It'll get better. Just give it some time."

"Right," Bryan agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "and by that 'time' the world would actually have a reason to call me an 'insane psychopathic animal' and then lock me up with all the other crazy-ass people."

Martha merely smiled and patted his shoulder before walking away. Bryan in return, glared at her.

"Buyin!" Bryan glared harder in the direction he was already staring in. "Buyin, tie to go!"

Bryan clenched his teeth, turning to walk out of the building, almost feeling the younger boy at his heel. Bryan saw Tala talking to Matilda, Hilary, and Spencer while the kids stood and talked with each other.

Tala looked up when he heard stomping and Ted singing something in his own language. He smirked slightly and Bryan glared at him, mentally yelling at Tala for smirking. God, sometimes he hated the damn cocky, self-centered redhead!

"_Rough morning, eh?" _Tala asked receiving an even deadlier glare from his best friend. _"Thought so. Cheer up my friend, it couldn't be that bad." _

"_Tala," _Bryan snarled through clenched teeth, _"Shut the hell up!" _

Tala only grinned before turning back to Hilary and continuing their talk from before. Bryan however, didn't get that luxury because Ted had picked up a frog and stood on his tip toes, trying to show it to him.

"Yes frog, that thing is called a 'frog' now put it down and let's go," Bryan said highly annoyed.

"Fog!" Ted said happily.

"No, it's FROG, F-R-O-G, frog," Bryan snapped. "It has an R in there."

Ted blinked bringing the frog closer to his face. "Fog," the boy murmured, "fog, fwog."

Bryan rolled his eyes and turned to the other who all stared at him. Tala and Spencer were smirking while Hilary and Matilda smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," Tala answered, still smirking.

"Hey, hey, let's go! Time to go," Ashley hollered right beside Spencer, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Spencer winced and it was his turn to glare though his was aimed at the girl.

**********************

Bryan glanced around the empty hallway. It turned out this school went from kindergarten up to twelfth grade, meaning it was fucking huge! And right now, Bryan was clueless as to how the hell he had gotten to the hall of the fourth floor when he was supposed to be in the cafeteria -or was it the auditorium?- on the first floor.

He sighed and rubbed his head. It must be from not getting a lot of sleep, he concluded. He tended to do stupid things like this when he had little or no sleep but he had yet to figure out why he did such stupid things like this when he had no reason to go up any stairs in the first place.

He could almost hear Ian laughing at him, making his wise-ass comments and jokes right about now. He quickly glanced around just to make sure the idiot wasn't around and when he saw no one, he sighed of relief.

The only good thing this idiotic thing brought was that he had lost Ted and the others but he knew Tala and Spencer had already figured out why he had disappeared and were probably either shaking their heads or were very amused at the moment which he was positive Tala was highly amused.

He turned around, looking for the stairs. When he didn't see them, he growled in annoyance and stumped off down the corridor, seething. This just was not his day.

Turning the corner, he saw Tala smirking at the top of the stairs that led downstairs. He glared at the teen, praying Tala would just shut up for once.

"_Well, well,"_ Tala drawled facing the wall opposite of him, looking at his bigger friend from the corner of his eyes. Bryan bit back a groan. He cursed whichever deity was listening, telling them he would make them pay somehow for torturing him all the time. _"What do we have here?"_

"_Tala, for once in your life, just shut up and leave me alone," _Bryan grumbled. Ian and Kai he could argue and fight with all day and probably win but Tala, Tala was a different story. A way different story.

When the two of them argue -or Tala arguing with anyone else period- Tala always managed to win and when they physically fought -and yes, they fought with fists and kicks-, Tala had always managed to whip Bryan's ass no matter what the lilac haired man did to win. Cheap shots and trickery only made the victory for the redhead all the more exciting.

Which was why Tala ended up being captain in the first place. That and Tala knew how to get his way which is what he used to do with Boris whenever he wanted something. Boris had actually gone broke that one time, Bryan thought smirking on the inside.

"_Four floors up before you realized it. Impressive," _Tala continued, ignoring Bryan. _"Hm……I wonder what others would say when they find out Big Bad Bryan is a ditz. You should have been a blond, not Spencer."_

"_Tala, don't make me hurt you," _Bryan snarled. Tala smirk grew as he stood up straight and faced Bryan completely.

"_As if," _Tala scoffed. _"You couldn't even land a blow on me last time, what makes you think you will do any better now?"_

"_I was drunk last time."_

"_You had a double shot of vodka, Bryan, and you don't usually get drunk off of a mere double shot of anything," _Tala shot back, grinning as Bryan scowled.

"_I still had alcohol in my system," _Bryan muttered stalking past the highly amused redhead.

"_We can duke it out later if you want," _Tala suggested eagerly. He loved fighting Bryan and then rubbing it in while the teen was recovering. _"Then we can see if you can actually hit me once before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp again."_

"_You're an egotistic bastard, you know that?" _Bryan snapped, stopping and turning to glare at the other.

"_So I've been told," _Tala replied nonchalantly, continuing his way down the stairs. Bryan glared at his back harder, trying to figure out why the hell he had befriended the redhead in the first place.

Bryan made his way down the stairs, memorizing everything as he followed his captain back to the first floor and into the cafeteria which was connected to the auditorium. Bryan strode past the adults, ignoring them.

"Well, now that Bryan has decided….."

"Don't you start too!"

"….to join us, I will now tell you why you are here. The kids are in a Thanksgiving play so the only thing you guys have to do is help out if I, Mrs. Keller, Mr. Hadley, Ms. Brock, or Mrs. Adcock asks you for some help. Kids, go get ready for rehearsal and meet up in the auditorium."

"_I'm going to go take a nap," _Bryan muttered to his blond friend.

"_No you're not!" _Tala chirped happily. _"I told Ms. Brock you would help her with some of the decorations since you can draw and all." _

Bryan stared at Tala in disbelief. The redhead had to be joking. Tala knew if Bryan didn't get some sleep that he would only end up doing more stupid stunts that would only get worse as the day dragged on.

"_Go," _Tala order excitedly, pointing to the lady in dark slacks and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. _"She's hot too!" _Tala added finally getting Bryan to look in the direction. Sadly, Bryan had to agree with Tala.

"_You're lucky this time," _Bryan muttered before stalking off.

"_You just love to fuck with him, don't you?" _Spencer asked though he already knew the answer.

"_Of course, he makes so damn fun. And Easy!"_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ted giggled as Mrs. Adcock lifted his shirt off. A slight bruise on his upper arm caused her to stop in mid-reach for the costume shirt. She gently lifted his arm, studying it. It was all that was noticeable. More like some had grabbed him with more force then needed.

"Ted, who did this to you?" she asked quietly.

"Buyin," Ted replied humming.

"Andrew, could you help Ted get dressed while I go talk to Mrs. Keller and Kelly?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

November 21, 2006 About Lunch Time

Tala watched as Melissa shyly set the fake turkey down on the little table and bow slightly. She made a cute pilgrim but she was so damn worried about messing up, that she actually screwed up. After all, the turkey was supposed to go on the other end of the table and she was supposed to bow at Mark not the kid called Michael.

Mrs. Keller had asked him to help her practice with her part. He had agreed but only because Aneko was with her and Aneko was one person he didn't want to cross paths with. After all, she held the future of his life in her hands.

Mrs. Keller clapped her hands, telling them it was break time. Tala glanced at his watch before grabbing two bags with sandwiches, apples, a thing of milk or chocolate milk, and chips in them before grabbing Melissa's wrist and dragging her out of the room.

He tried door after door before he found one that was opened and he pushed the girl into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned and smirked at her, as she looked at him with confusion and fear mixed into one.

"Tell me, Melissa, what exactly do you fear when you are up there?" Tala asked handing her a bag. She took hers shyly and shrugged, causing Tala rolled his eyes. "Do you fear of being ridicule, of what people think of you, or what?"

"I do-don't know," she whispered, eyes looking at the floor. Tala sighed heavily before grinning and clapping his hands.

"No fear, cause I am here," he said heroically, "I'll help you gain confidence, so rule number one: Look up and make eye contact!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where's Tala and Melissa?" Hilary asked looking around.

"Probably making Melissa's life miserable," Bryan grumbled as he plopped down next to Spencer. Ted grinned and bounced in his seat, handing Bryan his apple.

Bryan starred at it. He didn't want to take it considering it was Ted handing it to him, but damn it, the apple looked so good at the moment. He took it slowly and checked it.

Once he deemed it safe, he wiped it and took a bite out of it. It didn't taste as good as it had looked but it was enough to satisfy him. When he was done, he threw it in Ted's bag and laid his head down, falling asleep within seconds.

Spencer broke of his talks with the others just long enough to make sure Bryan was asleep before going back to his conversation which now included him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Melissa held a book with both hands, pretending it was the platter with the turkey on it. She walked with her head high -trying to keep her eyes upwards- up to the table that Tala had set up with various of toys in each seat.

She laid the book down in front of a Barbie doll, bowing. "I hope you enjoy this wonderful meal, sir," and with that, she turned and walked away.

"Okay, okay, that was better," Tala said pushing himself from the wall, " You got the right person or should I say toy, but when you bow, don't bow down all the way. Bow slightly with yours eyes connected with the other's eyes. Never break eye contact. Again!"

She nodded and quickly grabbed the book, going back to the spot that Tala had marked with chalk -she was sure the kindergarten teacher wouldn't be too pleased- and took a deep breath.

"Hold on," Tala suddenly called out quickly going to the Barbie doll and throwing it over his shoulder. He took it's place. "Okay, now come. And don't be nervous, don't be scared of me. Just think of me as…..the blonde bimbo doll, k?"

She nodded, though it was hard imaging the tall and redhead as the doll since he was, well bigger, scarier, and had red hair, not blonde. She took a step nervously then another.

When she reached the table, she laid the 'platter' on the table and bent over slightly, trying not to break eye contact with the blues orbs that reminded her of ice. Cold ice that would surely freeze whoever got too close.

"This is where you say your line," Tala remarked. "A couple more times then we'll eat and head back."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Spencer looked up as Tala and Melissa walked back into the auditorium. The girl had her head up but her eyes were cast downwards. Mrs. Keller waved the girl backstage while Tala walked up to the blond's group.

"_Where have you been?" _Spencer asked as the redhead sat next to him.

"_Helping her practice," _Tala replied as the kids got into place. They were starting where they had left off earlier. Melissa stepped onto the stage and she bent her head causing Tala sigh heavily. "Stop! Melissa, what's rule number one?"

The girl jumped when she heard Tala shout and looked up enough see him. The adults all turned towards Tala as the teen walked over to the stage and -using one hand- hopped on it.

"Mr. Ivanov," Kelly started but Tala ignored her. He pushed Melissa backwards until they got to where she was supposed to start, then put a finger under chin making her look up.

"Look up, make eye contact and don't break it," Tala said. "Just pretend that everyone here are the toys, if that makes you feel better. Now try again."

"Ivanov!" Aneko called, hand on her hip showing that she was annoyed.

"Look," Tala snapped, "Mrs. Keller asked me to help her and that is what I'm trying to do."

"But that doesn't give you the right to run this show!" Aneko snapped back.

"I'm not," Tala said through clenched teeth. "I'm just trying to help Melissa, after all. May I please speak with all adults out in the hall?"

"Fine, Hilary, could I ask you to take over?" Mrs. Keller asked. Hilary nodded. "Thank you, just have them act this scene over again until we get back."

"Melissa, ignore everyone around you and concentrate on your part and not of what anyone may be thinking," Tala whispered in the girl's ear. She nodded and looked down only to have Tala put his finger under her chin again and pushing it upwards until their eyes met.

With that, Tala hopped off the stage and walked calmly out the room. When they were in the hall, Tala waited until the door was closed before turning to the adults.

"Look, I told you, Aneko," Tala started before the others could speak, "I did not want to take care of a kid. You want me to befriend her but I won't. So instead of just sitting around like a fucking idiot and do nothing, I'm trying to give her confidence which she lacks."

"That doesn't mean you can just run the play!" Aneko snapped.

"I wasn't trying to control the play. I am trying to get her to make eye contact and not break it. That is one of the hardest thing for shy people to do: make eye contact and holding it. If you don't like it, then oh fucking well."

With that, Tala stormed back into the auditorium, taking a seat next to Spencer. Tala glanced around suddenly noticing that his lilac hair friend was nowhere to be found.

"_Where's Bryan?" _

"_Sleeping in the cafeteria," _Spencer replied quietly, both watching as Melissa came out, holding the platter and looking up but was rigid. _"At least it's a start."_

"_Yeah," _Tala agreed reluctantly. What is the start of what though, Tala thought miserably, sinking in his chair.

* * *

**There are a few things I would like to say: **

**1)** The fourth chapter is in the process of being written so it may take a little longer to get out

**2)** Sorry, I'm not a psychiatrist, but since I have been shy most of my life, I know I find it hard to look into people's eyes so again, I'm just going with what I know or simply how I want things to go

**3) **Not that this is important, but I proud of the way I have written Bryan and Tala in this chapter. Now if I can just keep it up.

Review if you want, like I said in the other story I just posted, I won't beg and I refuse to tell you it's a crime not to review, that just irritates me


	5. Anger

**A/N:** No I have not given up on this fic and nor do I plan to give up on it, I'm just having a hard time writting it. Please note that I cannot remember whether I had revised this or not and that there may be lots of spelling errors and grammer mistakes. And that it was a bitch to write. Seriously, I'm amazed I even manage to get it done and I had to get messed up in order finish the chapter, so yeah, I'm trying to get the chapters written so please be patient. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

**Warnings:** I don't remember much of what is in this chapter to read at your own risk. I do remember, however, that I put some Tala and Julia into this chapter and that they may become more then what I created them to be in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four - Anger

November 21, 2006 11:43 PM

Bryan quietly opened the bedroom door, glancing in. Ted was asleep on the older male's bed and once again he had his day clothes on, including his shoes. He shut the door behind him and quietly walked over to his suitcase that he had refused to unpack and searched for the smallest shirt he had.

Sure they were all too big for the small child, but the boy needed something. Bryan figured he would have to buy the boy something since the orphanage was spending the money on the things that were not necessary. Like the big TV instead of clothes.

And they said his team were irresponsible! The nerve!

He held up an old shirt and wondered how the hell a shirt he wore over five years ago got into his bag. Back then, he had been smaller then Tala, height and weight wise. Next to Ian -who had always been small and always will be-, Bryan had been the second smallest. It had, and still does, please Bryan to look down at Tala instead of up at him like he had done in the past. At first, Tala had been pissed when they had first noticed the other male was getting taller but Tala being Tala, he found advantages to it and made sure that there were very few disadvantages for Bryan to use against him.

Bryan got up and went to the bed. He turned on the lamp, pausing to make sure Ted didn't wake up. When the boy didn't stir, Bryan bent over him and begin the hassle of trying to undress the sleeping child. Once the shirt was off, he looked at the bruise he had unintentionally made. It wasn't bad just like Mrs. Adcock had said, but it was still noticeable and after a lecture from her, Aneko, Kelly and a few other adults, Bryan figured he had better be careful.

Bryan sat on the bed, fighting with the knot on the small shoes that he had made earlier. He had noticed then the shoes were worn out, holes in some places. He was thinking seriously about taking the boy shopping but he absolutely hated going to the store for whatever reason there may be.

Tomorrow they had another rehearsal and with it being the last, he couldn't skip out on it to take the boy shopping. And if it lasted as long as it had today, then they wouldn't make it to any store at all.

Once Bryan had the shoes and pants off, he grabbed the shirt and lifted Ted's head in one hand and tugged the shirt on gently. Ted squirmed a bit but still didn't wake up. Once he was done redressing the boy, he threw the clothes on the floor.

He turned the light off and left the room again, his mind made up. Hopefully Julia was still up, and if she wasn't, well, Bryan was a rude person. Plain and simple. Not even the medication could change that. After coming to the first landing, he walked to the end of the corridor, stood in front of the door left of the window.

He knocked softly, wondering if maybe he should have knocked a little harder. Judging from the cursing, his light knocks were enough. The door flew open and two light colored eyes glared at him.

"Bryan, you do realize it one in the morning, right?" she asked irritably.

"Fine, I won't ask you to do me a favor," Bryan shrugged not moving. The curiosity shone like a beacon as she suddenly grinned, stepping outside the room and closing the door.

"What can I do for _the_ Badass Bryan?" she asked, amusement coming through.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be a bit busy with Ted and his so-called 'special program' and the boy is in desperate need of a few clothes and shoes."

"What do you mean?" a dark look crossing her face. "Doesn't he have clothes?"

"Three, maybe four, days worth if he doesn't have to change during said time period, and one pair of shoes, all of it with holes in it."

"You got to be kidding me," Julia growled, anger evident now. "How am I supposed to get him clothes and shoes though?"

Bryan pulled out his wallet, grabbing two hundred dollars. "Take this and get him as much as you can. I'll get some more later." He told her the sizes she need to get and soon they departed different ways.

***********************************88

November 22, 2006 9:55 AM

Bryan watched as Melissa walked off stage, an white and orange bandanna sticking out like sore thumb. As soon as he saw the bandanna, Bryan knew who it belong to but as to way the person put it on her was beyond him.

Especially since the ugly damn thing was Tala's favorite.

Tala stood up quickly, applauding. Which got everyone's attention toward the three Russians. Bryan and Spencer grabbed at Tala to pull him down but their hands only grabbed at thin air. Turning to look at the empty space, they both heard Tala voice break out singing (very awful singing, Bryan thought irritably), 'I'm da bomb' in Russian causing them to look as the redhead soon disappeared behind the stage.

"_Well, he has managed to help her in just a day," _Spencer mumbled, rubbing his nose. Bryan just glared in the direction the redheaded teen took of in, silently praying that his eyes would shoot daggers at his captain.

Bryan had to admit though, the girl had done better then before. In fact, the only thing that went wrong was the platter's handle broke. He had to wonder if Tala had drilled the girl even after she was asleep. Or he could have hypnotized her. The redhead had done it before to both Ian (as a test subject) and Spencer (so he could get money from Aneko) and he, Bryan, had to witness it. Partner in crime, Tala had said, if I go down then you're going down as well. Though Bryan still swore to this day that Tala had hypnotized him too.

Ted bounced over to him, his little Indian costume crinkled. Bryan wasn't sure why the young boy had to practice, all Ted had to do was stand there and look pretty. Okay, so the boy wasn't pretty, but the point was that Ted was of no use to the play.

"Buyin, eat!" Ted said grinning excitedly. "Mickey Dee's!"

"No, no McDonalds. And plus, you have to wait two more hours until lunch."

Ted pouted and stomped his foot, arms crossing his arms. Bryan knew he was going to lose this little war and truthfully he didn't feel like fighting. Damn medication. They were ruining his pride, damn it! "Fine but wait until lunch time." Oh, how he wished he could just kill those damn pills.

888888888888888888888888

Bryan tipped the cup upside down, shaking it slightly. When nothing came out, he grinned and handed the blue sippy cup to the boy. Ted took it and shook it himself, a frown appearing on his small lips.

"You figure out how to drink it yourself," Bryan said, lifting his burger to his mouth. He watched in amusement as Ted shook the cup. He wasn't sure how to best tell the boy to drink from it but he figured it would be better to let the boy find out himself.

And why he hadn't thought of a sippy cup beforehand, Bryan didn't know. Seriously, now Ted couldn't stick his hands or silverware in the drink or even spill it. With that thought, Bryan bit into his Double cheeseburger, pleased with himself.

His phone vibrated, causing him to roll his eyes. He pulled it out, swallowing the food. He flipped it open and grinned at the text message that simply read, 'ASSHOLE'. Tala was pissed. And since the it was all in capitals and spelled out fully, it meant that Bryan was in trouble when he saw his captain later.

Bryan closed the phone, knowing that it would anger the redhead when he realized he was being ignored. The meds may have made him calmer and somewhat of a pacific for the time being but that didn't mean he couldn't be an…..well 'asshole' as Tala put it.

"Buyin'," Ted wailed slamming the cup down. Bryan sighed and picked up the cup, putting it to the boy's lip.

"Suck in," Bryan ordered. Soon Ted held his own cup, drinking from it. Despite what even he, Bryan, had thought, Ted was a quick learner if one took the time to teach him. Otherwise, without patience of a saint and all the time in the world, no one could teach the boy.

The said boy put the cup down, grinning. He picked up a fry and shoved the whole thing in mouth before grabbing another one. Bryan shook his head, glancing around.

He was in trouble with Tala for not including him on this little outing and the lilac haired teen knew for sure that the adults were just as pissed that he had taken Ted and left without telling anyone but Spencer. Well, that's what they get for making him take his meds that made him so….so…..fucking normal.

And for making him go to something so stupid in the first place.

Ah, but what they didn't know, and Bryan was trying to make sure it stayed that way, was that the pills wore off a lot quicker these days. Maybe he should start putting the under his tongue again. Aneko didn't check anymore, so he didn't have to worry about that. However, getting past Martha was the only major flaw in that plan.

Despite that fact that she was old, she seemed to know things. Saw things that others don't notice. And she had dealt with kids like him before, meaning she was dangerous to his plan on 'pills-under-tongue' plan.

If she were to catch him not taking the pills, she would tell Aneko and since he was already in very hot water with the woman (along with a few other people), he didn't want to push any more buttons then necessary.

Bryan scowled as a fry hit him in the head. He glared at Ted, who picked up another fry. Only this one had ketchup on it. "Don't you dare!" he snarled. Yep, meds were finally wearing off. About damn time.

Ted just grinned and threw it, but this time Bryan dodged it. The girls behind them (when had they come in? Bryan wondered to himself) quieted. Bryan turned and laughed. The fry landed in a blonde's long flowing hair.

The teen girl hands flew to the back of her head, feeling the ketchup and just as Bryan suspected, she started shrieking. Bryan held his hand out to Ted, who gave him a high-five, chuckling.

So maybe Bryan could have some fun with the kid after all.

***********8888

November 22, 2006 1:26 PM

Julia raised an suspicious eyebrow when Bryan walked in, holding Ted's hand grinning like a fool and the child giggling while waving a blue kiddy cup around with his free hand. That couldn't be a good sign since Bryan was normally a moody person by nature. Obviously from the looks Tala, Spencer, and Aneko were sharing, Julia wasn't the only one who thought so.

She had gone shopping with Emily since the girl was American and could handle the money and stuff better, and as Bryan had actually asked her to do, she came straight to the school with the clothes and stuff. Looking at the young boy, she was glad she had since the clothes Ted wore were recently stained with ketchup.

"You're late," she commented irritably, hoping to spoil the happy mood Bryan seemed to be in. Maybe he had taken some drugs? But when Bryan just shrugged with that smug grin still in place, she knew that it would be next to impossible to for anyone to ruin his day.

Unless of course, you go by the name of Tala.

Without much warning and unneeded force, Tala grabbed Bryan by the back of the head and slammed it into the cafeteria table after he sat down. Bryan bellowed a cursed and when he looked up, he lunged at the redhead who dodged at the last moment and once again slammed Bryan's head into the table.

It had all happened in a few seconds and was over just as it got started. Instead of getting back up to fight, Bryan sat up, holding one hand over his bleeding nose and his other over his forehead, muttering curses. Tala sat back down in his seat with his arms crossed, glaring and pouting like a child who was just told he couldn't have a cookie until after dinner.

Not that the redhead would ever admit to acting so childishly.

Julia smirked behind her hand, imaging Tala and Bryan as two little kids. She was sure that whoever had to actually be around them back then had either ended up in an insane asylum, jumped off the highest building they could find or at the very least had a very bad headache by the end of the day, everyday.

Bryan snarled something to the irritable redhead who immediately stood up, face turning an angry shade of red only to be held back an bored looking Spencer. Deciding that she was going to be late with meeting up with Romero who had kindly looked after Mikey for her, Julia sighed loudly.

"All right, Tala," She said, turning to the redhead, "You can have your time to be bitchy with Bryan later. Right now, however, I need to talk to him, so get in the back of the line, bud!"

"Who the hell are you talking to," Tala suddenly snarled, not liking the fact that she had not only insulted him but had the nerve to say that to his face with a bored look on her face. Either she was really stupid or extremely brave to stand up to him. Shoving Spencer's hands from his shoulders, he stormed over to tower over the sitting girl.

Instead of backing down, Julia stood up not bothering to back up as Tala stood just inches away from her face. "I'm talking to you, hon," she said confidently, watching as the azure eyes blaze. "Now go pout in a corner somewhere."

"You have a lot guts, _hon_," Tala hissed back, throwing the hands that were grabbing at his arms off of him. Julia waved her hand at Spencer and Aneko to back off, as she tilted her head sideways. "And I don't pout!"

"Really," Julia asked in a mocking tone, standing up on her toes some so that her face was close enough that they were almost touching. "Then what do you call with your arms crossed and your lower lip poking out?"

Tala backed his head up some, a smirk suddenly on his face before bending over some more so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Heh, you really do have a lot of guts to get back in my face," he murmured, amusement, "and not wimp out."

"What can I say," Julia replied quietly, "I'm not easily intimidated by anyone and I refuse to cower to a someone who is a childish idiot. You think you can scare everyone but, sweetie, when that lower lip pokes out like that, you lose the effect."

Tala stood back up, scowling slightly. Then he started laughing quietly, staring at her, his anger now forgotten at the moment. He wondered if this was a one time thing or if she would fight back all the time. Considering that she was very bossy and having a lot of the symptoms of being a female, he knew she would gladly get back into face to insult him again.

Julia is screwed, Tala thought to himself while settling back down in his seat, now I have someone else to toy with.

"Heh, this isn't the end," Tala warned, a large grin making its way to his face as her eyes narrowed slightly. After that, he turned back his half eaten piece of pie, ignoring the glaring girl.

******************88888888888888

Bryan glared into the mirror, noticing that Julia had followed him into the boys bathroom with the bags of clothing. She was lost in thought and Bryan felt he should warn her.

"You should be careful," he said wiping his face clean with a wet paper towel. "You're picking a fight with Tala."

"You and Ian do it all the time," she countered, watching him carefully.

"Yeah," he said turning to her, glad that the bleeding had stopped and that Tala hadn't broken his nose, "and we end up in the hospital most of the time. You challenging Tala and Tala goes to the extreme even if he isn't mad."

"You're gonna have to explain it to me," Julia frowned, getting irritated again. "I can handle myself."

"You do realize that you being a girl won't stop him from beating the fuck out of you, right?" Bryan sighed exasperatedly. Why did all women think that all men will grovel at their feet just because they are women? "He won't stop until he feels like stopping and he's not going to easy on you or anyone else for that matter. You're messing with a sadomasochist with childish tendencies, Julia. That includes a very short temper."

He looked up in the mirror watching the girl through it. She had stopped rummaging through the bags, and instead just stared at them. She was biting her lower lip in thought, her eyes showing a far away look.

"Why are you telling me this," she asked, going through the bags once again pulling out clothes after clothes to find an outfit that Bryan could put on the boy before they left the school.

Bryan looked at himself and scowled. Why had he warned her? He would normally just let them find out on their own, seeing that was the only way to take some of one's arrogance now a few notches and most of the people Tala had been with had thought they could control him, make him a better person. That they could have all the say so in the relationship and that he was pussy like most of the other men they have been with. Only Tala would allow them any amount of control he wished to give them and if they over stepped that, they would pay.

And Julia was one of them. Even Bryan himself wouldn't mind beating the crap out of her to make her learn to watch who she bosses around, so he didn't understand why he had warned her. But then, he had been on the receiving end of Tala's anger more then once and knew just how far Tala would go to make his point across; the son-coming bruise on his forehead reminding him.

"Hell if I know," he muttered impatiently snatching the small jeans from her hands, "But just remember that Tala only knows a fraction of his strength regardless of what he thinks he knows about it. And if you cross any of the lines he draws, then you'll either end up in the hospital or the morgue."

"What makes you think he doesn't know his strength," Julia questioned, frowning. If that was true then she needed to remember that for the sake of her own life and possibly her own sanity.

"You know Spencer is far bigger then Tala and that guy is built like a rock. You could take a sledge hammer to him and it probably only leave him with bruises. Once punch from Tala and Spencer almost died of internal bleeding."

With that, he grabbed the shoebox from him and left the bathroom making sure he had all he would need for the boy including a new jacket for Ted. Julia continued to frown but soon scoffed.

She didn't doubt Bryan's words but she wasn't going to allow Tala use her for whatever reason he wants to either. Even if it cost her, her life she didn't care. She wasn't going allow any more men to tell her what she was or wasn't going to do and if need be, she'll fight back until used up every last breath in her body.

With renewed determination, she grabbed the bags and left the bathroom. She met up with Emily and they left. However has they were leaving, Julia felt eyes on her and glanced back to find Tala watching her while talking to a suspicious Bryan as the lilac haired teen glanced from her to the redhead and back.

*************************88888888888

November 22, 2006 4:37 PM

Bryan held up a one piece child's pajamas that even had the feet part to them too and raised an eyebrow. What the hell? He never saw a thing like it before and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see another like it in the rest of his life time.

He had to admit though, she did do a good job getting the clothes. He knew personally that American prices on clothes were high and yet she had gotten enough clothes to last the boy for about two weeks and even managed to get three pairs of shoes for him. Guess that means he didn't need to go out and buy more.

He turned around as Ted made a noise of delight as raised his eyebrow up even more as the small boy held up a red long sleeve shirt, the front out of Bryan's view. Using one finger, pulling it slightly away from the younger boy and leaned in to get a look at what got the boy excited.

On the front of the shirt was of a red car and an old looking trunk both cartoon looking with eyes and mouths. Bryan frowned and glanced up at the boy who shining eyes wee glues to the shirt.

"Meeder," Ted said laying the shirt on the bed and pointing to the old looking trunk, looking up at the older male with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm not going to bother asking," Bryan muttered to himself as he walked away from the boy with his arm full of clothes and set to work. Opening an drawer on the bottom, Bryan eyes furrowed as he noticed his drawing pad in it along with his pencil case.

How the hell? Bryan asked himself, he didn't remember unpacking anything so how the hell……

He bent down and picked up his drawing pad and opened it flipping through the pages. On the last drawn on page, Bryan felt a surge of anger at the site of the kid drawn picture of an house beside of a tree with two people with a small child standing in front.

"Ted," Bryan growled standing up, and stormed over to the small boy. Ted squeaked as the angry teen stomped over to him, what had he done wrong? He grabbed the shirt and clung to it as Bryan shoved the book into his face. "This is fucking mine, you leave my shit alone. If I ever see you near my shit again or even find out that you were near it, I'll knock the fuck out of you, you hear me, brat?" Bryan roared.

Ted whimpered, tears falling down his eyes. Bryan took a deep breath before going back to the drawer and grabbing his pencil case, using his foot to shove the piece of wood shut and breaking it in the process. If he couldn't take his anger out on the boy then the drawer would have to do.

Storming out of the room, he ran literally ran into Matilda and Julia who both looked surprised. He didn't bother helping the up as he continued his way down the hall and glared at anyone who stood in his way.

Julia quickly stood up and ran into the room, fearing that troubled young man may have hurt the little boy. Matilda quickly followed, praying that the loud banging had nothing to do with the boy.

Ted was curled up by the bed wailing into the shirt he still clutched in a tight grip. Julia pulled the boy into her embrace, pulling him into her lap. Glancing around, she saw the bottom of the dresser was broke and sighed in relief. That must have been the noise they had heard in the hall.

Matilda rubbed the young boy's back as Julia rocked him back and forth. She glanced at the broken dresser surprised at how much it was damaged. She knew Bryan must have had kicked but for it to be as broken as it was, she couldn't believe a human could do so much damage in what she believed was one kick.

She remembered What Julia had told her and the other girls about what Bryan had said about Tala. She wonder if maybe even Bryan didn't realize his own strength either and that he was actually just as dangerous as he claimed his captain to be. The thought made her shutter and she looked towards Julia and the child, not wanting to face what her crush had just done moments before.

***************88888888888888888888

Bryan sat under a tree deep in the woods surrounding the city, breathing heavily. He glanced at his bloody knuckles and glanced up above, surveying the damage he had inflicted on the tree. Even though his knuckles were far more messed up then the tree -he knew he had damaged something in his left hand as all the was up to his elbow throbbed- but he couldn't help curse himself.

He was far from being a nature freak but he always respected tree only for the fact that birds lived in them and that was one thing he did care about. He was pretty sure it was because he grew up in the abbey with Falborg as a partner and therefore was taught about birds, mainly about falcons such as his bit beast.

Despite the fact that people thought of him as a kitten torturer, or kicking a puppy type, he secretly respected animals enough that he would help them if needed. Each had their own unique characteristics and even more importantly had their own personality. It was just that he openly cares more for birds then the other animals.

And he had Kai to thank for that. Back when they were kids in the abbey, Kai and Bryan were thrown out in the cold streets of Moscow by themselves as ordered by Boris for a 'Surviving Test' as the bastard had called it. The streets were the last place he wanted to go back to as he remembered when Tala and he had ran them to survive from their parents and were nearly killed because of it.

Bryan had showed Kai the spot that Tala and he had used before back when they had finally ran away from their homes and there they stayed. The survivor test would last for a few months with them checking in every few days or so not that they had to as they both knew they were being track by some of the guards.

A few nights later, Kai had come back to the little club house with a litter of new born kittens and Bryan sourly watched as Kai also laid a bag on the ground. Bryan asked Kai what was in the bag since it Kai had gone out to get food alone since Bryan had hurt his ankle the day before.

Kai had pulled out a warm wrapped sandwich and handed it to him, never speaking once. When asked about the kittens, Kai's reply had stunned him. Kai told him that he was in the ally when he had heard kittens meowing. Following the cries, he had come upon a dead mother cat who had apparently died while having one of the kittens.

There was nothing Kai could do for the last kitten the mother cat had given birth to as the sack around the poor thing was never broken but Kai refused to leave the others behind to freeze or starve to death so he had wrapped them in his jacket and put them in a box he found.

Knowing that he needed milk for the kittens, Kai had gone into a store and stole an eye dropper and a few can of kitten's milk. He had even managed to grab a couple of hot sandwiches.

During the first month and a half, Kai and Bryan had fought over the kittens, Bryan wanting to get rid of them. Being nine and never actually seen one care for something like Kai had cared for those kittens, Bryan felt awkward around them all and for that reason he tried to kill the kittens but as the months passed and the kittens grew, Bryan never knew when he had actually grown fond on the animals but when the test was over, he really hadn't wanted to say goodbye to them.

It was surprisingly hard to say goodbye to Blacks who had been the only full black kitten out of the whole litter that had stuck to him like glue, no matter how many times Bryan had kicked, hit and cussed at the fur ball. Hell Blacks had even bit and scratched the crap out of him. Blacks had been Bryan's name for the kitten when the kitten was old enough to play. It had just came out of his mouth and it just stuck with the kitten.

However, the day the guards and Boris came to get them was also the first time he actually saw a young seven year old Kai's true power. Bryan had thought Tala and he were good at fighting the older people but has he watched Kai face turn into the angriest face that a child should have never had on their face when Boris had the guards kill the cats.

Kai had flipped and started using Dranzer to physically wound the guards as well has going after the guards himself and was tranquilized. It had been then that Bryan had snapped into action but instead of going after the guards, he grabbed a clawing and hissing Blacks and another of the cats and ran towards the door but he never made it.

The next morning, Kai had ran into Bryan's room, demanding to know what happen to the cats and Bryan found that he couldn't lie to the younger boy. For a few days afterwards Kai had clammed up, never once saying a word and hardly eating and a week after incident, Boris had showed Kai Black Dranzer and that night, Kai had tried to steal the beyblade.

Bryan sighed to himself, scowling at the memory. Kai memory of the incident in the club house had been lost when he lost control of the dark blade and as far as Bryan knew, Kai never remembered. He hated the fact that only he had to deal with the memory, but he knew it was probably better that Kai had forgotten.

Kai was always very open with his love for animals but for some reason, he only told those who found out on their own and never offered the information any other way. Bryan was positive that even though Kai didn't remember the incident that it had stuck with the younger male. To this day still, Bryan wonders how Kai knew how to care for the kittens at such a young age.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from him head, he turned his attention to the drawing pad and pencil case beside before wiping his hands clean of blood, ignoring the pain in his left arm, grabbed a pencil and quickly opened the pad to a clean page, setting to work immediately.

As the pencil skidded over the paper, Bryan's mind went blank of all thoughts and simply drew. When he was putting on the finishing touches, he finally realized what he had drawn and he stopped to study it with a deep frown.

It was only a half sideways face but of an angry child that was none other then Kai, the same look Kai had worn when he saw what was happening to the kittens. Bryan was slightly disturbed to see that his blood had somehow gotten exactly on both of Kai's eyes and dripping down the page as if the young child was crying bloody tears.

Sighing, Bryan ripped a piece of his shirt and tilted the book slightly allowing the blood to run down to the angry face. Once one of the sliding slide of blood reached the end of the child's face, he laid the pad flat and gently laid pushed the cloth to the picture letting it soak up the blood.

He knew that he would have to let the blood dry before he could turn the paper and knew that the pages under this one would have to be thrown out but as he removed the cloth he didn't understand why after all these years he had drawn another picture of the passed though he knew it happened every time he remembered or talked about something about his past.

He thought back to the other pictures he had drawn of that particular day and suddenly wished he had brought the picture that he had put all those pictures he had drawn from that day. He had started it one night when in a drunk self-loathing mood after hectic day of arguing with his teammates and even the godforsaken shrink who had brought up many memories that Bryan had tried to forget and the trip to the shrink ended up Bryan trashing the office when his family was mentioned.

No one, not even Tala, knew about his family just as Bryan didn't know anything about Tala's family, and Bryan was just fine with that. It was no one's business about his life with his family and as far as he was concerned, his parents could rot in hell. Should he even see them, he would beat the living hell out of them and he was sure that his team would help. Yep, even Spencer would as he too had a profound hatred for his family as well.

Even though they let their teammates do things on their own, they all knew that each of their parents weren't worth shit and it was pact that should they see any of their parents, they would beat them to death if given the chance. Of course the mention of Bryan's family had also brought up the reason why he had no respect for any law enforcement and so had spent the next month pissing off cops, lawyers and the like.

A bird landed near Bryan and tilted it's tiny head slightly, hopping a little closer. Bryan had had many birds land near him or even on him regardless of if he moved. Other wild animals would run from him and he only knew of two people who could get any animals wild or not to come them, but Bryan knew Brooklyn could get them come to him a lot easier then Kai could.

Eventually the bird flew to the finger Bryan held out to it and it chirped, hopping farther onto his hand. Bryan slowly moved his hand to his shoulder and the bird hesitated before jumping onto it. The bird moved back and forth before pecking at Bryan's ear. Bryan scowled and turned his head towards the creature.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed angrily. The bird simply flapped his wings chirping before taking off upwards. Bryan looked up after the bird and realized it was getting late as the day was turning to night. Sighing heavily, he stood up and stretched before gathering his stuff and left.

He just dreaded going back to the orphanage.

**********8888888

Ted used his hands to move his food around, not really eating anything. He didn't understand what he had done that had made Bryan so mad at him. He knew that it was Bryan drawing book, maybe Bryan didn't like the picture he drew?

He had only wanted to please Bryan and since Bryan drew pictures too, he thought the older male would like it. Bryan after all was the only person who actually paid him attention so surely he like him, right? Weren't they friends?

"You're supposed to be using a fork," a familiar voice said as a tray was placed beside Ted's. Bryan ignored the angry glare he received from Julia and a few other people in the room and sat down handing the bag he was holding to Ted. Just has he had predicted, when he returned he was yelled at by Aneko and the woman tried to shove his meds down his throat only to be held back her husband. "Wipe your hands before you open it."

But before he could do much else Martha had dragged him to the nurse's station were Bryan had to fight to not jerk his arm away from the nurse when the nurse bandaged his left hand. He knew he should have his left arm looked at but at the moment he didn't feel like going to the hospital.

He glanced at the boy beside him as he took a bite out spaghetti. He was slightly surprised that Ted had actually wiped his hand on his napkin before pulling out the sketch pad and a pencil box both with that old truck and red car on it along with a few other of cartoon cars.

A huge smile made it's way on the lips of the small child and he opened the pencil box that included sharpened pencils, mechanical pencils, color pencils, pens, crayons, and a pencil sharper. Just about everything the boy would need.

Bryan knew that the adults wouldn't approve of some of the things in the box but he didn't care. If he has to, he would teach the boy how to use everything in that box and how to be careful with them. The boy wasn't stupid and he was going to prove it.

The lilac teen realized that although the boy wasn't stupid, he hadn't known not to touch his belongings. While the realization came to Bryan, he wanted nothing more then to go back to Japan. Kids had to be told what to do and given rules meaning that that's what he had to do with Ted which only meant more work for him.

More annoyance for the easily irritable teen but Bryan knew he had no choice. Plus, now that Ted has his own stuff, he should leave Bryan's pad alone, but Bryan knew that he would have to watch Ted carefully with the sharp objects so that nothing happens to him. That was all he needed, for Ted to poke an eye out which only will get everyone on his ass again.

Ted threw his arms around Bryan's chest causing the teen stiffen as he heard Tala and Ian snicker from down the table. Putting his fork down, he quickly unwrapped himself and pushed the boy away, glaring at the smaller figure who frowned before grinning again. Still snickering, Tala kicked Julia in the leg hard has she went to protest to Bryan pushing the boy away. She hissed in pain and kicked back but she got the message and kept her mouth shut. After all, like Tala told her, Bryan is still learning how to deal with kids.

* * *

Please feel free to point out any mistakes you see.

**I do not know when I will be updating again but know that I am writing the next chapter. Or should I say, I'm trying to write it. I repeat: I do not know when I will be updating again but no, I will not give up on this fic. R&R if you want.**


End file.
